What's wrong?
by XAlyss
Summary: Curdie and Irene have always had a good relationship as children. When they were younger, they would play together in the woods and ward off goblins that crossed their path. What happens when Curdie is tired of the childhood adventures? Prince FroglipXPrincess Irene


(Hey, it's Alyss. I'm being paid to write this ^^". My sister wanted to read fluff between prince froglip and Princess Irene for some. Unexplainable reason. Why judge though? Anyway, please enjoy.)

"Princess Irene? Princess Irene! Dear lord…" Looti sighed, pulling the bonnet of her head. "Even as she gets older she doesn't mature in the slightest bit!" She scoffed loudly before slumping down by the same tree she always fell asleep under. "In another hour I'll get her. In just a hour." She told herself with a proud voice before drifting off into a heavy sleep.

Soon, a quiet chuckle was heard and the almost inaudible voice of the young princess Irene set off. "It worked again! Turnip, even at an old age she can't catch on to our little game." She nuzzled her nose against her small black cat's and lifted him up.

After Irene spun her cat until they both dizzy she heard the quiet call of Curdie in the distance. She had almost forgotten. That day, she and Curdie were going to spend the evening together under a great willow tree. At that very spot, the golden flowers would blow gracefully in the wind and the two of them would play games together and act as if they were children again. In the entire kingdom, it was her favorite spot to be in. Under the shifting clouds…under the hot beating sun….She couldn't wait any longer!

"Irene?" Curdie called out again, turning his head every which way.

_'Maybe she's just tired today. We always hang out on Tuesday's anyway. Maybe she's grown tired of our little get-together's. I know I have.'_ He thought to himself. Tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm coming! Curdie, wait!" Irene called out. Her golden hair swished around behind her in the wind as she scurried over to where he was. The daisies and lilies in the valley made her lose her step a few times, bringing her to a clumsy display of royalty on the grass, but every time she would get back up and start running again. It was one of the few things all of the men in the kingdom loved about her. She was feisty, yet kind and caring. Strong, yet graceful and lovely to look at. She was a fun girl who was not afraid to follow each and every rule. Almost every day she'd be going out with a bachelor whom she had her eyes set on.

After the fifth clumsy fall, she lifted her up her skirts and rushed over to Curdie smiling brightly, her stormy blue eyes reflected Curdie's surprised face.

"There you are." He mumbled, his arms crossed. "You're late. I've been waiting ten minutes for you."

"I'm sorry Curdie.." Her hand went up to cup his cheek. "I didn't mean to make you worry-"

"I wasn't worried." He hissed, removing her comforting hand from his face. "I was bored waiting here. It's enough that we still have to play these little games at the age of 17."

"Little games? They're normal games Curdie. You love playing these games."

"When I was younger, yes. Irene, we're 17. You're a princess. I'm surprised you're not married yet."

"Married!" Her eyes widened. She never did like that subject. Her father had decided long ago that when Curdie saved her from the goblin prince, Froglip, she would marry Curdie. Everyone in the palace admired her strong, brave savior. They treated him with the upmost respect and never let him settle for second-best meals, room service, or clothing nowadays. When he first started visiting her, he would reject the little things the royal family would do for him. He would politely decline and smile at Irene, simply saying 'I don't need such gifts when I can go out and make memories with Irene. I'd much rather live the simple life.' But now...the drama, the action. He wanted to stop living the childhood wish that every child dreamed of. He didn't want to live as 'royalty' And he didn't want to live with Irene's childish personality. He was tired of playing their little games, living with her absurd decisions...

Now, it's not that Curdie was a terrible person for acting cruelly towards her. His father had told him that the gifts had been corrupting Curdie, and that he should come back to working in the mines with him. Back to the simple life. Irene's life was too full of adventure, too full of drama. He never had a break with her. Soon, his temper snapped.

"Yes. Married Irene. Married. What you should've done a long while back. I'm going back to the mines."

Without another word he turned and left Irene standing there under the willow.

Irene's cheeks turned a light pink, along with her nose. Her eyebrows furrowed inward and her nose scrunched up. She slumped to the ground in a heap and buried her face into the grass. "Curdie wait.." She sniffled, clawing at the grass. Her body slowly started curling into a small ball like position. She was trying to make herself seem invisible amongst the shining flowers. In that lovely, sunshiny place, she was one beautiful flower that wilted. Who else to pick the wilted flower then a wilted fellow?

"The princthess!" Froglip cheered from underground. He had been peeking up small holes in the ground that his subjects had made and stumbled across one that was right under her chin. "Oh mother! Oh mother plthessss let me have her!" He begged, rubbing his hands together quickly and jumping up and down with excitement. His mother simply turned her head the other way in her sleep and ignored him.

_'Well, I don't think she'd mind if I just went out for a little bit.' _He smirked. He walked through the tunnel farther down until he came across an empty space. At the top of the underground there were dead roots hanging off the ceiling. In the dirt there were weird carvings that meant 'exist'. He hit the top of the dirt and a small tree stump was flipped over. He walked over to the wall and kicked on it while holding onto one of the roots. He was soon swung out of the hole and onto the ground. He slowly made his way over to the young princess and then hesitated.

_'The princess! The princess! She's here. Mine…All min-wait. Tears.._ 'He paused for a moment, staring down at the pitiful form the princess had taken. She was curled into a tight ball, her once light pink dress stained by the dirt. Her hair was in a tangled mess and had bits of grass caught in-between it. On her knees, there were scrapes and bruises from her attempts to reach Curdie. '_She's crying? Why? What's wrong…?' _He thought.

"I know! I'll athsk her!" He said aloud. Irene sat up immediately, backing up into a tree.

"You! You're-"

"Here to talk." He said calmly, his hands up in defense.

Irene quivered slightly, keeping her eyes set straight on him. Once before, he had tried to kidnap her and marry her. His forceful, cruel actions had left her with a lingering hatred for him. He was the one man Irene did not want to be near at any time of day, the only thing that would keep her at home. She motioned her head forward for him to continue.

"Whaths wrong? Did that disssspicable human bother you?" with every word, he would spit and let drool come off from his bottom lip and drip onto the ground.

". . . Curdie? Oh No! Curdie is not a terrible being at all. I was the one who did wrong-" She stopped herself before saying anymore. _ 'Why am I letting him know all of this? I need to get out of here!'_She quickly stood up and dusted off the bottom of her dress. "It's getting late though, it'd be best to go home." She assured him.

"Oh pltheass let me walk you home printhess!" He said, bringing his hands up together by his hand and leaning in towards her. "Oh pltheas! Oh pltheas!"

She cocked a brow before sighing and giving him a light smile. "Just for today then. You'll leave once we reach the palace gates?"

"I promiths!" He said, his eyes lighting up with excitement. He reached his long, boney hand out and grabbed hers, swinging it back and forth as he tugged her towards the woods path.

On the way back, he continued keeping a firm grip on her hand, swinging it happily back and forth while ranting about random things that came to his mind. The first few things he talked about were conquering the kingdom, killing Curdie, and walking into his mother doing interesting things a few nights before. Though Irene did not like the topics he talked about, she had a few things already on her mind.

"And then- she made this awwwwful sthound! It was fabulous!" He laughed, looking down to see her reaction. What he saw was a tired face staring hopelessly at the ground. Irene's feet did not rise a speck as she trudged forward. Froglip bit his lower lip and thought to himself. He wanted to see her smile. He could not find the answer as to why in his small beating heart, but he wanted to see her smile. "Printhess~ Wait right her! Promiths me you will."

"All right?" She said, tilting her head to one side and watching him hurry off to another path in the woods. A few moments later he returned with an odd looking tiara in his hands. It was crafted from dead, bendable branches from an oddly colored dark purple wood tree. In the structure, there were tiny little flowers of the colors lavender, yellow and blue. He handed it to her with a beaming face.

"T-Thank you…Prince Froglip." She said, letting him place the tiara upon her head.

He just gave her a light smile in return like she had before to his offer of letting him take her back home. The two of them continued walking until they were at the edge of the woods. From where they were, the castle was clear to them. Princess Irene turned her head to look at Prince Froglip once more.

"Thank you." She smiled, shaking his hand firmly before turning her herself away from the woods and taking a step or two forward.

Prince Froglip slowly reached out his hand in front of her as if to try and say 'wait' but soon withdrew his hand from the space in-between them and brought it back to his side. He turned back towards the woods with a sigh and stumbled off. Before Irene could reach the gates she turned back once more to see him walking down the path from earlier with his head hanging down, shuffling his feet and kicking pebbles in his way. She stopped in her tracks and looked to the gate, then back to Froglip.

"My prince, wait!" She called, grabbing Froglip's shoulder. She left a small peck on his cheek, pulling back immediately after and laughing nervously. "Thank you."

He looked back down at her, surprised. His eyes were wide and his heart was beating so heavily he was afraid she could hear it. It took him only a moment to relax himself though. He put a hand on her head and messed up her messy golden hair. "You already sthaid that." He cooed.

"Don't treat me like a child." Irene smirked, removing his hand from the crown of her head. She then placed her hand on his head and messed up his fluffy pink hair. "If anyone's the child it was you, skipping the whole way back to the palace." The goblin prince got on a knee and put a comforting hand on her cheek. "Whaths wrong with acting like a child sometimes? Maybe oneday, we'll be going our own way."

Irene turned a bright red at this and looked straight into his eyes. Not at his clothing, appearance, or at the past memories. Just at him. "Meet me tommrow at the large willow?"

"Of cource, printhess."

(Hi….yah, I know it's terribly written. Though, after writing it…I somehow feel closer to the ship FroglipXIrene. Sorry about the character's personality's being a bit OC-ish. :'D. As for froglip I don't know what the f*** I did with his speech..He talks weirdly, so I tried to show that x'D Anyway. Hope you all enjoy this. Especially you sissy!)


End file.
